


Lights and Flurries

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, holiday fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis surprises Prompto for a date. A little fluffy drabble.





	Lights and Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> Travel drabble #4, for the farthest traveling member of my happy little party, Cael. <3

Prompto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and his face immediately brightened upon seeing his boyfriend. Well. Nose up of his boyfriend, as Ignis had a wool scarf with a chevron pattern covering the bottom half of his face.

"Iggy!" 

Prompto wrapped an arm around him, and pressed a kiss to the bare sliver of skin between his glasses and scarf. 

"Whatcha doin' out here?" 

"I could ask you very much the same thing, Prompto." 

Ignis responded, reciprocating the kiss to the younger blonde's chilled cheek. 

"Just takin' some pics." 

He lifted his camera, and gestured to the holiday lights above. 

"It's just the right time, dark enough the lights get this cool glow in the pics." 

Holiday shoppers bustled past the two men as they talked. Ignis sat down his shopping bag, and moved behind Prompto. 

He wrapped an arm around his waist, and nuzzled into his hair. 

"Please, don't let me stop you." 

Prompto smiled, and raised his camera again, perfectly content to take pictures with his boyfriend's arm around him. 

"Do you have plans for the evening, Prompto?" 

"Nah, I thought you were busy, so Noct and I were supposed to do something, but he got caught up in--"

"Briefings, yes. I...can't entirely say that wasn't my fault." 

"S'ok! It's what happens when you're friends with a prince." 

Ignis lowered his scarf, and pressed a kiss to Prompto's ear. 

"No, I...may have rearranged his schedule for us to have an evening together before the holidays." 

Prompto paused, and lowered his camera. He wriggled around in Ignis' grip to face him. 

"Really?" 

The advisor nodded, his lips pulling into a smile. 

"I know you were disappointed we wouldn't have more time together."

"I mean, I-I understood, you're busy, and I-" 

Ignis leaned, and pressed a kiss to Prompto's lips. 

"And I love you, Prompto. It breaks my heart to see you disappointed."

He moved his hand to lace their fingers together, his sleek, leather clad digits rubbing affectionately against Prompto's nude, fingerless glove clad hand.

Prompto raised up on his tip toes to steal another kiss. 

"I love you too, Iggy. Thank you for getting some time for me."

He lowered his camera, the neck strap keeping it on his chest, and scooped up Ignis' shopping bag. 

"What'd you buy?" 

"A bottle of wine for us to share, and something to cook us for supper." 

"Wait, wait. You planned -all- of this? How did you even know where to find me?" 

"Noct." 

"Ahhh yeah I did tell him I'd be around here, didn't I?" 

Prompto sniffed, realizing he had played so easily into Ignis' plans.

"He is a very helpful accomplice when trying to surprise you." 

Ignis took the shopping bag from Prompto, and placed a kiss on the side of his head.

"Hey Iggy? Can we walk home real slow? I just...It's so pretty out."

"Of course, darling." 

"Thanks."

They strolled half a block, looking at the holiday decorations, before it began to snow lightly.

Prompto stopped, and looked up at the snow. He looked at Ignis, and smiled wide. Ignis couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. He broke their hold to graze snow off of Prompto's hair, and wrap his arm around his shoulder. 

"Shall we return home?" 

"And get to snuggle with you after being in the snow?" Prompto asked jokingly. He wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist, and tucked his hand into his pocket for warmth. 

"No where I'd rather be."


End file.
